A Thousand Sweet Kisses
by GhostAdventuresLover17
Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero wake up in bed together after their first night at Kiamo Ko. Rated for mention of sex. Characters belong to Gregory Maguire. Song is "I'll Cover You" from "Rent". Elphaba: Stephanie J. Block. Fiyero: Sebastian Arcelus.


A Thousand Sweet Kisses

Elphaba opened her eyes to find sunlight streaming in through her bedroom window. She sighed in contentment as the events of the previous night came flooding back to her. She and her lover, Fiyero, had finally reached his ancestral home, Kiamo Ko Castle, in Winkie Country the night before. They had been warmly welcomed by Elphaba's pet monkeys, who had already been there for a few weeks, cleaning the castle and making it suitable to live in. There had been a lot of work to do – cleaning mostly – and the monkeys had done a wonderful job. Elphaba and Fiyero had arrived just in time for dinner. Chistery, the leader of the monkeys, had prepared spaghetti with marinara sauce and a bottle of cranberry wine. The couple had had a quiet dinner by candlelight, and then had retired to their room for the evening… Before they went upstairs, Elphaba had heard Fiyero tell Chistery that they didn't want to be disturbed, and that they'd send for him in the morning when they wanted breakfast… So she knew it was going to be a wonderful night… And it had been! They had made love for most of the night, and then had fallen asleep in each other's arms… Elphaba chuckled softly and gently stroked Fiyero's hair as she thought about the night before, as well as previous nights that they had spent together. "If he and I keep this up," she thought. "we shouldn't be surprised if we find out that I'm pregnant soon!" "What's so funny, love?" Fiyero asked softly, rolling over and looking at Elphaba with those beautiful brown eyes that she found so hypnotizing. Elphaba merely smirked and asked, "How long have you been awake?" "Oh, only a couple of minutes. What's so funny?" "Yero," Elphaba said softly. "if we keep going like this I _am_ going to get pregnant eventually." Fiyero gently laid his hand on Elphaba's stomach, smiling at the thought of their child growing inside of her. "Would you be opposed to that happening Fae?" he asked softly. Elphaba shook her head. "Of course not!" she whispered. "I love you! I want to be with you forever and raise a family with you!" Fiyero smiled and softly kissed her stomach. "Me too Fae." Elphaba's heart ballooned with love as Fiyero gently pressed his cheek against her stomach. Subconsciously, Elphaba began to hum their song. Fiyero instantly recognized the tune and grinned up at Elphaba. He started humming along with her, and she smiled. Then she softly began to sing… ""Live in my house. I'll be you shelter. Just pay me back with one thousand kisses. Be my lover, and I'll cover you!" Fiyero smiled and softly sang back to her. "Open your door. I'll be your tenant. Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet. But sweet kisses I've got to spare. I'll be there, and I'll cover you!" The couple held on to each other tightly as they continued singing together, and then began alternating lines back and forth. "I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love! Now I know you can rent it! A new lease you are, my love! Oh life! Be my life! Just slip me on. I'll be your blanket. Wherever, whatever, I'll be your coat!" "You'll be my king, and I'll be your castle!" "You'll be my queen, and I'll be your moat!" Elphaba nestled against Fiyero's chest as he started stroking her hair, and as they continued singing. "I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love! Now I know you can rent it! A new lease you are, my love! All my life I've longed to discover something as true as this is!" Fiyero softly sang into Elphaba's ear, and she softly sang back into his. "So with a thousand sweet kisses…" "If you're cold and you're lonely!" "…I'll cover you! With a thousand sweet kisses…" "You've got one nickel only!" "…I'll cover you!" "With a thousand sweet kisses…" "When you're worn out and tired!" "…I'll cover you! With a thousand sweet kisses…" "When your heart has expired!" "…I'll cover you!" Fiyero and Elphaba grinned at each other as they finished the song together, with Fiyero improvising a bit. "Oh lover, I'll cover you!" "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" "Oh lover, I'll cover you!" When the last note died on their lips, Fiyero held Elphaba tightly against him and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back equally passionately, wrapping her arms firmly around his neck. They kissed until they were forced to break the kiss from lack of oxygen. When they broke the kiss, Fiyero had a look of intense passion on his face and he was smirking at her slightly. It was a sexy smirk that made Elphaba's heart rate speed up in anticipation… "Yero," Elphaba whispered, her voice full of longing. "I love you, Fae." And without further ado, Fiyero gently pounced over Elphaba, determined to cover her with "a thousand sweet kisses"…


End file.
